


Frozen Dinner

by Z_Dot_OW



Series: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-fatal vore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, chubby mei, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Dot_OW/pseuds/Z_Dot_OW
Summary: The Overwatch Girls Throw a Party For their new recruit, Brigitte. Mei isn't convinced shes ready to join overwatch... maybe a trial will prove her wrong.





	Frozen Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> If you Enjoyed this work, please leave it a Kudos and a comment, i would sincerely appreciate that, as well as any feedback even if its "That was really good" Because any feedback is important, especially for a new writer like me!
> 
> if you enjoy my work, you can request scenarios on my tumble, @zdot-the-sinful

Frozen Dinner (Mei x Brigitte )

Word Count : 2069

Kinks: Non-Fatal Vore, Domination, Non/Dub-con. (I did also add some Mei Chubby kink, hope you don't mind!

 

Torbjorn never mentioned to his daughter that upon joining Overwatch she would have a small welcome party in her name. He Joined Too long ago to Remember, and there hasn't been a new recruit in ages. But the others didn't forget the age old tradition.

D.va and Mei Decided that they shall be the ones to throw it, planning and re-planning for over a week before Brigitte actually arrived. Finally, the two agreed on creating a slumber/sleepover party with the Overwatch Girls, and the next day the guys would throw a small party at the HQ. the stereotypical, girl talk pillow fight sleepover. Every other girl was excited, planning on getting food, games and other attractions. Mercy would bring pizza, Pharah would bring some board games. Mei seemed quiet while everyone planned, her own diabolical plan forming in her mind. She perked up finally, looking at the others “We have all these ideas, but we don't have a place. How about my house? Its big enough for all of us to fit in my bedroom~” She said, looking at the others that simply nodded.

“Alright, my place it is.”

The Sleepover was going great, all the girls sitting together in Mei’s Pastel blue bedroom. Every girl in her PJs, chuckling and commenting on their choice of wear, from Brigittes own set of Cat PJs to Satya's more open turquoise blue lace night dress. Ana Was braiding everyones hair, her motherly nature creating a welcoming, warm atmosphere that made Brigitte loosen up and the worry of being the new recruit dissolve. Tracer was taking pictures, as she always loved to document everything and everyone in her large overwatch Album. The girls chatted, exchanged stories and just got to know Brigitte, as well as the swede getting to know everyone else. The girls teased D.va for her new relationship, explaining to Brigitte that they were trying to get Hana and Lucio Together for the longest time. The usual girly chats about boys were ever present, Mercy mentioning Genji and how she wished that more of his body was human, to Ana talking about her and Rein’s younger years. The day went by fast, to the sound of the girls Singing To Old school Music.

It was getting late, The girls yawning and stretching before starting to go to their makeshift beds. Brigitte was offered by Mei to sleep in her large comftable bed “I don't wish to be the odd one out, im just like you girls now, i'll sleep on the floor.” She laughed a little, a small strand of brown hair falling on her face. Mei nodded, fixing her hair,her cold yet soft fingers brushing the strand behind her ear. Brigitte took it as a friendly gesture, Mei took it as something else. The girls said goodnight to each other, and the light flickered off. Half an hour went by, every few minutes the girls saying a random comment that made every other girl giggle and chuckle, before they finally started to drift off to sleep. The first girl to go was Zarya, her Bear like snoring making the other girls groan. Going over the noise, the other slowly fell asleep. Brigitte Stretched, feeling her stomach grumble despite the pizza she ate. Luckily, she was right beside the door. Slowly in darkness she slithered out of her sleeping bag, her slim toned body gliding across the hard wooden floor out into the kitchen.

The girls still had half a cake in the fridge. The thought of a slice of that Soft, crumbly chocolate cake home baked by Angela. Swiss Chocolate too… made Brigitte grin and lick her lips. Mei noticed her slim body leaving the room and waited a second before following her, grabbing her Freeze gun on the way. As Brigitte was eating a slice, Mei’s Thick soft body coming into the light, leaning against the doorway hiding her gun behind it. “Hungry there Brig?” She said, chuckling as Brigitte gasped “M-Mei! Hey sorry did i wake you up? Y-yeah, a little” She said with a laugh, wiping the Swiss Chocolate off her face. “No You didn't wake me up, make yourself comfortable.” She said, looking at the Swede with a smirk on her face, watching her eat with her own stomach grumbling.

“What do you think of overwatch so far?”Mei said, watching Brig Cut another slice, almost shameful of her hunger.  
“Im loving it so far!”  
“You think you can handle it?” She said, throwing Brigitte off. It was an… odd question to say the least.  
“Erm.. what do you mean by that?” she said, chuckling softly and looking at the cake.  
“You were just… invited in. most of us had to get through trials in order to get here…” Mei said, her face seeming less friendly in the bare light of the kitchen.  
“E-erm… i mean, i did help Rein and i think.. That was my trial?” She said slyly, suddenly feeling almost like an outsider, like the past hours didn't exist. The cake didn't matter anymore. All of Brigittes attention was on the Asian’s soul piercing look.  
“I don't think so. i'm going to put you through my own trial. “ She said, and moved away from the frame, her finger on the ice trigger of her gun. Before the brown haired Swede could move away, Mei’s chemical bullet hit Her legs, her bare feet now stuck onto the white, marble floor. Brigitte gasped and tried to get her legs out, the sudden cold making her Adrenaline Spike.  
“W-what do you mean by that?!” She said, her Pupils dilating and her heartbeat speeding up. Mei put the gun to the side, walking forwards to her. “I shall put you through a trial of stamina, endurance and all together strength.” she said, walking up to her. Brigitte tried to pull away, and sighed “Look Mei, i think you are misunderstanding here. P-please let me go and we can have this over with? F-forget about this?” She said, feeling her toes go sore from the coldness of the ice.

“I’m quite hungry myself, i think i will have a frozen Dinner…” she licks her lips, Brigitte's eyes widening even more, if it was even possible at this point. Mei went to the tool box, getting out a roll of duct tape and taping her hands behind her back. At first she let Brigitte talk, as her fingers glided over her PJ buttons and undoing them one by one, but soon enough she got too loud and the gray tape covered her soft pinkish lips. Once The swede was fully naked, Mei started to strip herself, her large soft body shorter but heavier than Brig’s. Her Large stomach seemed to be able to handle and take a lot, making Brigitte even more worried about the woman's plans.

Mei looked up and down the soft tanned body of the Swede. Her hands grinding up and down, trying to discover her sensitive, ticklish spots as she chuckled under her breath. “Maybe i should make you feel pleasurable at first…” She said, rubbing and rolling Brigitte's soft, perky nipples in between her fingers. “This is your trial however.. It would be hard.” She said, then tugging roughly at the bugs making Brigitte Shudder and yelp in pain. Mei Slapped her breasts, and then forced her on her knees. She broke the ice under her feet, releasing the almost frost bitten toes, only to freeze her waist to the floor permanently making her lie down. Mei sat on her knees in front of her, grabbing her feet and massaging the coldness out of them, before kissing them softly. She started to bite, suck and lick at her legs and feet, before opening her mouth wide and taking her feet in one large gulp. Brigitte at this point started to cry and beg for Mei to stop, her whines and pleas muffled by the gray tape around her lips. She felt more and more of her legs being swallowed, trying to desperately kick them from Mei’s large mouth, but Mei only pushed. When she got to her hips, she calmly broke the ice knowing Brigitte can no longer get away, the thought of having the woman in her stomach being so arousing that Mei Felt her own juices drip down her leg, using one hand to softly rub at her sensitive clit, while the other pushed more of the Swedes body into her Stomach. When she reached her breasts, her stomach was so large that she could no longer reach her pussy to please herself, so she simply used both of her hands to push her prey into her. Mei ripped the tape from Brigitte's hands and then her mouth, and all could be heard was a quick scream before being muffled by Mei’s final, large gulp, Brigitte finding herself in the large stomach cavity of Mei. it was warm, wet and sticky, the whole body vibrating as Mei Let out a Burp at her… “Frozen Meal.”

 

“Now… We shall start your trial.” Brigitte heard muffled from the stomach walls of her Predator. Tears were already streaming down her eyes, not making a single sound at the sheer surprise and shock.  
Mei just barely stood up, going to a drawer and taking out a vibrator. She placed it down and kneeled over it, sinking onto the vibrating toy. Brigitte, who was now sobbing suddenly felt the vibrations through the stomach, the walls pressing against her own Cunt. she let out a broken, half sob and moving in her stomach in order to get away. Mei's moans Rang through the large chamber like stomach, Brigitte hands pressing against her skin in an arousing fashion. No matter how Brigitte moved, her cunt couldn't get away from the vibrating walls of Mei’s stomach. Now broken and sobbing, Brigitte let out Pathetic, scared whines and cries, curling up and her legs shaking at the pleasure of the vibrations.  
“No..no.. this can't be happening, this can't be!” she started to cry and panic, hyperventilating and grabbing at the soft flesh. She felt a wave of pleasure as her first, broken orgasm ran through her, moans and cries mixing together in fear.

Mei grinned, her own climax reaching soon. One of many this fun night with her new prey.

“If you can get out of my fat stomach by morning, you passed your trial. If you don't… well, then there won't be a new overwatch recruit. “

Brigitte's adrenaline was skyrocketing now. She needs to get out, but her mind was slowly breaking at the scent of stomach acid and the vibrations rippling through her. She looked around, dazed and almost in confusion. She noticed her oesophagus and stretched herself, reaching it with her hands. The powerful vibrations making it difficult to grab onto it.

 

Meanwhile, Mei’s Orgasm ran through her. Her head flew back, her entire body tightening and releasing, hoping her poor Prey felt it too. She slapped her stomach, making sure it was hard for Brigitte to move and see. The trial is meant to be hard isn't it? Brigitte finally managed to push her hand into her oesophagus, stretching it to get the second hand in. Mei groaned and gagged, growling “Already trying to get out? Come on, we just started the fun!” She said, but Brigitte, broken and weak from her orgasm was channelling all her energy to get out. To live. Her head and neck pushed into her throat, her legs pushing against her Stomach as Mei gagged and began to choke. “You pull me out or i'll let you choke! “ Brigitte coughed though her saliva, Mei grabbing her shoulders and pulling her out. Brigitte was on the floor, covered in Stomach Juices, her own cum and Mei’s Saliva. Mei herself was coughing and wiped her face “that wasn't so hard was it You should be my prey more often, this was fun.” She laughed, but Brigitte seemed to immediately faint.

Brigitte awoke in her sleeping bag the next day, clean and fine. Was it all a dream? Or did that entire event happen yesterday? She went downstairs, meeting the girls in the dining room for breakfast. No.. this was all a dream. It had to be.

Brigitte looked at the girls and smiled, sitting down. Suddenly mercy said something that made all colour drain from the swede.

“Who ate 2 slices of cake last night?!”


End file.
